


Florida Heat

by Picklenickle



Series: Backstage [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Filler, only plot, past relationship, predeathklok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Suny is coming to get Pickles





	

Pickles groaned rolling over his head was spinning and his stomach was turning. He couldnt remember much from the night before only bits and pieces of conversations. He didnt care anymore he just wanted out and today was the day. Snakes and Barrels did their final show last night and today they were disbanding. Pickles was staying in florida where their last show had been and moving in with Suny so she could keep an eye on him. 

He sat up in the cheap motel bed surronded by half naked women. He had no idea how he got here. How he could have everything he had dreamed of back in his shitty bedroom he shared with Seth and still he felt out of control. He was completely broke he'd drank, snorted, and shot up everything he had made and everything Suny had worked for. Guilt racked his body as he curled up gripping his hair so tightly in his hands he was ripping hair out. He didn't know how he was going to face her. 

The second time Seth set fire to the garage was when Pickles finally got kicked out for good. He was 16 and he was getting shoved into the back of the squad car as he watched his brother smugly tell the cop how he witnessed the whole thing and how terrified for his own safety he was. Pickles ended up spending the night in jail until finally his parents came to pick him up. They decided not to press charges as long as Pickles left the house. Molly told him coldy that Suny had packed his things. Suny was gone, her father pulled some strings and got her enrolled in some military school in Florida. Her room was completely bare except an evolope addressed to pickles. There was a note that said 'My uncle will meet you in L.A. Dont be rude.', five thousand dollars cash, and a bus tickets all the way to Los Angeles. Suny's Uncle was Charles Offerson, a very respectible band manager that thrusted the young teen into the world of Rock and Roll.

Now though Pickles just felt tired. He wanted to just stop everything, he wanted something heavy, something metal. He was angry at Snakes and Barrels for being everything he ever dreamed of and his worst nightmare. He was mad at Toni for making him fall in love with him just to convince the band to kick him out. He was mad at Suny for always standing up for him even when he knows he's wrong. But most of all he was mad at himself for fucking everyone over, for being the fuck up once again. Even now he could hear Toni and Suny arguing about him in the hallway.

"Dont do this to yourself! Hes not worth it and you know it" Pickles flinched at Toni's words true as they may be they still hurt.

"Get your hands off me Toni and do me a favor and fuck off" 

"Whatever dont come crying to me when he steals all your shit and pawns it for herion. I'm done." There was silence for a moment before he heard Toni's door slam shut and then the click of the lock on his own door unlocking. For a moment he was overwhelmed with the feeling of comfort. Suny always had that effect on him no matter how bad things got her just being in the room just relaxed him. 

"Good your up," She said and began to usher the groupies out of the room. He didnt move as she packed up his few belongings in his duffel bag. He just sat there staring down at his hands, picking at his nails. He felt dirty more then that he felt grimey. He could smell the sweat and booze on himself and he was just too exhausted to give a shit.

"He's right you know, I cant be trusted." Even he was surprised when he suddenly spoke. 

"Oh please Pickles enough with your pity party, hes a prick and we both know it."

"Why do you always do this?" He screamed at her. The anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"Do what?" She asked confused turning to him.

"Make me your problem! Just let fucking die here." 

"You wanna know why because your all I got pickles. Dont you get that by now? Nobody else on this planet gives a shit about me!" And suddenly she was sobbing into her hands. He rushed to her wrapping his arms around her. He stood there for a while completely unsure of what to do. He'd never even seen her cry before let alone completely break down. This normally happened the other way around. 

"I'm sahrry" He said kissing her forehead when she calmed down and reached up and brushed the tears from her face.

"Lets just go home." She said grabbing him by the hand and leading him out into the humid florida air. He followed her out with his duffle bag on his back ready to start all over. This time he wouldnt let himself do something stupid like falling in love with one of his band memebers again.


End file.
